candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's "Plan It Out! 2" Level Design Contest
NOTE: THIS LDC IS ENDED. Welcome to my 23rd level design contest, ! Everyone is free to participate and submit entries to my contest, except anon users. But before you participate, you must read the rules first, so that your entry will be accepted and qualified. Rules 23rd_LDC_Example_1.png|Example 1 (blue candies meant random regular candies when restarting, or without FCCL) 23rd_LDC_Example_2.png|Example 2 (blue candies meant random regular candies when restarting, or without FCCL) 23rd_LDC_Example_3.png|Example 3 (blue candies meant random regular candies when restarting, or without FCCL) 1) As you see in this image at the right, the concept is similar to my 18th LDC, "Plan It Out!". 2) In this LDC, you must ONLY REFER to the guided list above. There are cases that you like for example, you want your entry to have a chameleon candy trapped in a three-layered sugar chest, and have chocolate spawner trapped by a liquorice lock, it's acceptable, as long as the feature is available in the current CCS version. The given example would interpret and count as 1 three-layered chest, 1 chameleon candy, 1 liquorice lock, and 1 chocolate spawner. 3) It's up to you how will you adjust these miscellaneous information about your entry made from the given list. However, there are some tips to be guided: 3.1) A board can have 'candies do not start from rest' feature, a board full of candies, or some spaces without candies occupying it initially. 3.2) For a jelly entry, single and double jellies are allowed. Jellies underneath chocolate spawner is strictly prohibited. 3.3) For ingredients entry, you can have ingredient fixed positions, but once again, ingredient cannons are not allowed, and ingredients needed to brought down should be only from the ones existing, and not by spawning from the board. 3.4) For a mixed entry, follow tip #3.1, and tip #3.2. 3.5) Any other level types available in CCS, such as moves, timed, and candy order, are allowed. Other level types that are not found in CCS is strictly prohibited. 4) The magic mixer (evil spawner) can spawn a designated blocker(s) you want. It's up to you what blocker(s) it will spawn, its interval and amount. 5) Your entry must be created by yourself as the creator, and no copycatting of entries. Try making your own and be creative and unique. I will give you a week to create your entry. Just like my first twenty-two LDCs, you can create your entry only once. But this time, you can correct some errors of your entry, and you may also buff or nerf your entry now, but only once. Enjoy creating, and good luck LDC joiners! Deadline: December 19, 2016 I will be giving templates to the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st placers! And either the first placer or with the rest of the placers' entry(ies) will be part of the levels in my Candy Flock Saga (Flockky's currently redesigned fanon-based CCS sequel) Participants User:Mossy Mos User:Marisa1980 User:Roseturnip User:Trinket9 Leaderboard Templates Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Games and Contests Category:CCS ideas